


Para bellum

by Anonymous



Series: Персонификации [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Immortality, M/M, Personification, Personified Cities, Violence, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: - Я мог бы стать твоим сердцем. Сердцем грёбаного самоубийцы, отдающего жизнь ради давно умершей чести.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Para bellum" с латинского - "Готовься к войне".
> 
> Тут должны были быть кишки и НЦа. Но я чутка слился.

Внизу о Берлине никто не знает. Внизу, в катакомбах заброшенного, разгромленного, когда-то, должно быть, величавого замка, мужчина – всего лишь проходимец, дрожащий от холода окружающих каменных стен, – не Берлин, не Леонхард, даже не нацистский солдат. 

Берлин когда-то любил это место: глухое и чуткое, и немое, и каменно-молчаливое, в нём он мог растворяться, переставая быть городом, не становясь человеком. Он знал каждый камень этой полуразрушенной крепости, он столько раз дышал затхлым воздухом подземелий, что сейчас, спускаясь по скользким ступеням вниз, как будто попадает домой. 

Вот только теперь Леонхард фон Гюнтхерштейн не имеет права исчезнуть. Он сейчас – не свободолюбивый Берлин.

В пальцах мужчина вертит ключ – простой, металлический, каким скорее надо запирать калитку, а не камеру. Но полководцы считают иначе, и – кто будет слушать столицу, едва продвинувшуюся до звания шарфюрера? Тем более не зная, что Леонхард – столица.

Едва не поскальзывается на гладком камне, хватается за стены, царапая руки об острые выступы – и когда запомнит, что нельзя задумываться во время спуска? Ладони болезненно ноют, перчатки, должно быть, постепенно наливаются кровью – вот только в темноте не видно этого.

Берлин щёлкает пальцами, и звук разносится по давящим на сердце коридорам раскатом грома. Только он знает это место так, чтобы найти единственного пленника заброшенной тюрьмы, не сверяясь с картой и не блуждая в переплетениях узких нор-коридоров на протяжении долгих дней. И Леонхард, наверное, впервые сожалеет, что полюбил это место. Наверное, эта влюблённость пройдёт так же, как и все прочие – мимо, сквозь пальцы, в небытие. Ведь замок обрушится, как рушились жизни пассий Берлина, пока тот ещё желал кого-то любить, и камни порастут плющом, раскрошатся в пыль – интересно, а столица ещё будет тогда стоять? 

Мужчина поправляет мундир, отряхивает пыль со штанов, облаком взметнувшуюся вверх, когда он едва не сорвался со ступеней. В коридорах как будто пахнет покоем, но катакомбы давят на горло.

Три поворота налево, прямо, направо, свернуть в узкий проулок почти за спиной, очутиться в крохотном тупике. Ключ едва заметно блестит в тусклом свете керосиновой лампы, и Берлин с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не пустить на стену зайчик – нельзя. Леонхард – солдат на задании. Он обязан. Он должен.

Закрывает глаза, стискивает зубы до скрежета – надевает на лицо маску спокойствия, бесстрастия. Столица должна давать пример солдатам, как будто зоркий глаз Рейха следит за мужчиной и здесь, в секретных немецких лабиринтах. 

Берлин заставляет себя вспомнить о захваченной Европе, о быстро сдающемся СССР – совсем скоро нацисты завоюют весь континент, и тогда уже будет неважно, живы ли взятые в плен или мертвы.

Ключ громко щёлкает, но мужчина не спешит открывать дверь, изучая древнюю, рельефную, деревянную дверь и неверно-новый металлический замок, упавший ему в руки, неуместно блестящий, как будто только что с фабрики – в царстве скользкой, древней тишины. 

Леонхард приоткрывает дверь осторожно, напряжённо – никогда не знаешь, что выкинет пленённый в отчаянии. В голове незаметным огоньком вспыхивает мысль о безопасности, о лежащих в заплечном мешке пистолетах, о загнанном в угол звере, но тут же гаснет, как затушенная сигарета. _Этот_ пленник уже не способен к сопротивлению.

Берлин делает осторожный шаг внутрь крохотной комнатушки, в которой он с трудом умещается во весь рост. Куча гнилой соломы, почти сгнивший стул, на который страшно не то что садиться, но даже смотреть, и острый штырь, торчащий из стены на уровне лица. Камера, достойная средневековья, подходящая к образу еретика для сожжения и пыток, но никак не военнопленного двадцатого века. Леонхард замечает тело, калачиком свернувшееся в углу, далеко не сразу, и успевает с жутковатым холодом, прошедшимся по хребту, подумать, куда, как мог обессиленный пленник сбежать.

Осторожно ставит лампу на стул, надеясь, что тот не рухнет с оглушающим скрежетом от малейшей нагрузки, и садится рядом по-турецки, щурясь и вглядываясь в нечёткие очертания дрожащего от холода человека в метре от себя. Берлин может сидеть так долго – научен жизнью.

У него ещё есть время. У него есть ещё целая ночь, не тронутая ни единым лучом рассвета. 

Ленинград кажется ещё более маленьким, чем обычно, чем раньше, только теперь он ещё и худ так, что советская униформа висит на нём мешком. На ткани кое-где в полутьме заметны пятна – то ли кровь, то ли грязь, то ли дыры. Берлин щурится, рассматривая, как сильно отросли за последнее время тёмные волосы, теперь покрытые слоем грязи. 

Ленинград никогда не выглядел более жалко, нежели сейчас, когда его трясёт от холода, а он жмётся в угол, боясь приблизиться к соломе, в которой наверняка живут жуки. 

\- Ты всё ещё брезгуешь устроиться в своём лежбище? – усмехается вслух Берлин, доставая сухарь и нарочито громко хрустя им. Пленник ворочается, с трудом поднимает голову, пытаясь разглядеть посетителя, но против света наверняка видит лишь тёмные силуэт. 

\- Что с городом? – доносится до мужчины почти неразборчивый сип. – Что… 

Он заходится в жутком кашле – когда же ему в последний раз довелось говорить с кем-то? – но Берлин не торопится вновь подавать голос. 

У Ленинграда под глазами пролегли глубокие тени, превращающие лицо в маску черепа, а когда он, пытаясь сесть, опять заваливается на спину, будто не в силах держать собственное тело, Берлин замечает у него на руках язвы и раны. Пытался выцарапать путь наружу даже без ложки? Но ведь это бесполезно, снаружи его ждут лишь бесконечность поворотов катакомб…

\- Ты всё ещё не желаешь давать ответы? – интересуется Берлин, запрокинув голову.

\- Что с городом? Скажите… скажите! – вскрикивает Ленинград. Его шатает, даже когда он просто сидит. Насколько мало времени нужно, чтобы привести человека – и не слишком человека – в настолько отвратительное состояние! Мужчина щурится зло.

\- Здесь не ты задаёшь вопросы… Петер, - усмехается Леонхард, поднимаясь на ноги. – Замолчи или отвечай на мои. 

Ленинград не отвечает, только вдруг поворачивает голову к пришельцу и всматривается в него напряжённо – так напряжённо, будто готов прыгнуть в отчаянной атаке, мелькает в голове неприятная мысль. Города не умирают так просто, как люди, но всё же остаться запертым внутри крошечной камеры в центре почти лабиринта минотавра… Или, что хуже, потерять это хрупкое превосходство над пленником.

А ведь Ленинград ещё совсем мальчишка. Слабый, жалкий мальчишка, рождённый не в том месте, чтобы быть таким юным.

\- Леон… - он заставляет себя прерваться, чуть расправляет плечи: Петер – тоже не просто Ленинград, но и советский разведчик. – Берлин. 

\- Тебе потребовалось не так много времени, чтобы узнать меня.

\- Берлин, - повторяет Ленинград, щурясь, - Берлин… Зачем ты здесь?

Мужчина смотрит на него сверху вниз, чувствуя, что город у его ног не способен к сопротивлению, что он полностью во власти Леонхарда. И понимает Петер это лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. И всё равно…

Пинок в бок, заставивший его вздрогнуть и сжаться в комок:

\- Я уже сказал тебе. Не ты здесь задаёшь вопросы.

\- Берлин, - Ленинград заставляет себя смеяться, хотя больше это похоже на лай с примесью кашля, - я многократно повторял твоим людям: я не собираюсь давать ответы, - «Твоим людям, - проговаривает про себя Берлин почти по слогам. – Он думает, что всей кампанией заправляю я… Хорошо». Ему не стоит знать, что Леонхард фон Гюнтхерштейн – даже не столица в глазах Рейха. Просто солдат.

Как часто в истории простые люди отдавали приказы бессмертным или близким к этому?

\- Ты сдохнешь здесь, Ленинград, - усмехается Берлин. – Сдохнешь от собственного юношеского максимализма, от бессмысленной преданности. 

Лицо Петера вытягивается, и Леонхард невольно вздрагивает: нечёткие тени и полутьма превращают череп в мумию. Не хватает только гнилостного запаха смерти, чтобы представить, как Ленинград... мёртв. _А видел ли Берлин смерти городов до этого?_

\- Ты же знаешь, что города не могут умереть, - с трудом шепчет юноша; кажется, прошлый порыв отнял у него все накопленные силы. – Поэтому неважно, сколько времени я проваляюсь здесь – несколько дней, неделю или годы… Я не умру. А вы не получите ответы. 

Берлин нарочито громко вздыхает, поворачивается на пятках, подходит к мешку. Он ведь дал ему шанс, верно? Он ведь не делает чего-то противоестественного – ведь война не существует без крови? Леонхард в этом не уверен, но Берлин обязан.

\- Ты мог бы жить в хороших условиях, Ленинград, - говорит он, осторожно вынимая всё принесённое. Пистолеты сразу за пояс… - Ты мог бы даже быть свободным, а не умирать здесь, в безвестности и бессмысленности.

\- Умирать… - пересохшими губами повторяет Петер вслед за мужчиной перед ним. – Берлин… Что с городом? Что с Ленинградом? Скажи же, раз тебе настолько наплевать на мою жизнь, чёртова фашистская собака! Неужели вы все там, наверху, считаете, что города предают свои страны?! Проклятые свиньи, неужто вы…

Берлин крепко сжимает зубы, чтобы не сорваться на крик, который может оглушить его самого.

\- Заткнись, щенок. Иначе…

\- Ты ничего не сможешь мне сделать, - звонко вскрикивает Ленинград. – Ничего! Ты не в силах убить меня, но слишком труслив, чтобы сделать хоть что-то ещё. Неужели это всё, Берлин? Неужели вы способны лишь на бездумное повторение одного и того же вопроса, неужели…

Петер говорит это ещё долго, а Леонхард молчит. _Хорошо, что во тьме не видно, как дрожат у столицы руки в немом желании задушить самодовольного, наглого щенка._

Осторожно снимает белые перчатки, от пыли и засохшей крови ставшие серыми, щёлкает пальцами, заставляя непривычного к громким звукам мальчишку вздрогнуть и незаметно для себя забиться в угол. 

Ещё один пинок – уже в лицо – заставляет его судорожно вдохнуть и тут же закашляться, харкая кровью.

\- Если ты настолько уверен, что не умрёшь – зачем же спрашивать? – схватив дрожащего Петера за воротник, притянув к себе так, что можно рассмотреть блики на струйке крови изо рта, говорит Берлин, скаля зубы в подобии усмешки. – О нет, Ленинград, ты вовсе не думаешь, что не можешь умереть… но ты желаешь этого. Желаешь смерти.

«Ты её получишь» висит в воздухе смрадным дымом невысказанной не угрозы, но обещания. Петер чувствует это – но молчит, только смотрит со щенячьей надеждой. Он ведь догадывается, что с его Ленинградом. Чувствует, но не может объяснить.

Удар в грудь рукой в железной перчатке заставляет его невольно вскрикнуть, череп-маска искажается болью так, что кажется, будто кости раскрошены, а челюсть вывихнута, но пока это всего лишь игра теней. Свободной рукой Леонхард дотрагивается до крови на лице почти побеждённого города. Ленинград течёт сквозь его пальцы багровой струйкой, в тени кажущейся чёрной. 

\- Почему же ты не желаешь понять, Петер, - почти бесстрастно интересуется Берлин, вжимая мальчишку в стену, стискивая его шею, - сказав то, что нужно Рейху, ты избавишься от страданий. Почему же ты отказываешься от простого пути? Ради предателей и убийц, ради несуществующей чести, ради…

\- Ради жизни, - пытается выговорить Ленинград, неспособный к сопротивлению; почему… почему Берлину кажется, что это слишком неверно, слишком безумно, слишком… похоже на предательство? Но ведь разве можно предать врага? Заклятого врага, который мешает Рейху одержать победу…

Рейху, не столице.

Но разве столица может существовать отдельно от страны?

\- Ты умрёшь, - просто сообщает ему Леонхард, отпуская безвольное тело, тут же упавшее вниз. 

\- Что вы… - Петер останавливается и вдруг поднимает на Берлин глаза – почему в них столько боли? – Что вы сделаете с городом? Что вы сделали с городом?

Берлин смотрит на него, отойдя на шаг и склонив голову, поджав губы: такой слабый, человек, зовущийся Ленинградом, лежит в пыли, в грязи, в углу крошечной комнатушке в центре каменного лабиринта под заброшенным замком. Но почему-то…

Смотрит ему в глаза – и мороз по коже. Сглатывает неожиданный страх, вставший металлической пластиной в горле, ароматом крови в голове…

Ведь если он всё равно умрёт, какая разница, узнает ли он, отчего?

Но узнав…

Ленинград тяжело дышит, опустив голову, и Берлин чувствует, как его будто отпускают горячие щипцы, сдавившие всё тело. Длинные спутанные волосы закрывают лицо, Петер незаметно всхлипывает, утирая израненными руками кровь, хлещущую из носа и рта, а Берлин смотрит на это и чувствует, как к горлу подкатывает злость.

\- Чёртовы немецкие псы… - доносится до Берлина сдавленный, жалкий голос. Доносится будто из колодца. – Как же вы…

Удар железной перчаткой по лицу – а в глазах Леонхарда ненависть. Петер кричит от боли; наверное, у него сломан нос, и его болезненный вопль действует на Берлин опьяняюще. Поднимает дрожащее тело – и швыряет его о стену, успев почувствовать, как несколько капель крови упали на мундир.

В комнатке стоит удушающий запах железа, давящий на горло не хуже металлических обручей.

Ленинград пытается встать, зажимая рукой ноздри, и скалится, но Берлин видит, как он с трудом сглатывает кровь, и смеётся.

\- Ты так мечтаешь узнать, что с твоим городом? – с жёсткой улыбкой переспрашивает столица, садясь на корточки перед распластанным, оглушённым Петером. Тот наверняка не успел заметить, когда в руках Леонхарда появился нож. – Говорит ли тебе о чём-нибудь слово «блокада»?

Ленинград каменеет. Берлин легко разрезает его одежду, оголяя рёбра, выступающие от голода.

\- Ты думал, твоё состояние – это всего лишь дань человеческой части тебя, Петер? – Берлин хмельно смеётся. – Сотня человек в день. По меньшей мере.

Когда Ленинград открывает рот, за секунду до его крика Леонхард бьёт его снизу по подбородку, и Петер захлёбывается кровью из прикушенного языка.

\- Не кричи, Петербург. Ты слишком много уже кричал за сегодня, - мягко и зло говорит Берлин. Из тёмно-карих глаз пленника бегут невольные слёзы воли, но он всё равно, противясь, всхлипывает:

\- Ленинград. Я – Лени…

Удар в скулу заставляет его наконец заткнуться.

Берлин смотрит, как тяжело вздымается грудь Петера, как натягивается бледная кожа на рёбрах – сколько времени Ленинград в плену? Три, четыре месяца?

Он приближает лицо к самым глазам Петера, чувствуя его тревожное, сбивчивое дыхание, видя прозрачные дорожки слёз на мокрых щёках. От боли в его глазах почему-то трудно дышать.

Лезвие ножа втыкается между двух нижних рёбер мягко, медленно, с отвратительно-хлюпающим звуком, и Ленинград стискивает зубы, стараясь не заорать опять – уже понял, что ему опять перепадёт апперкот. Клинок не задевает органы, и это хорошо, ведь Ленинград нужен Рейху достаточно целым.

\- Всё ещё не готов дать ответы? – пьяно шепчет Берлин на ухо Петеру, погружая нож глубже в плоть, заставляя пленника дрожать и всхлипывать. Тот сплёвывает куда-то в сторону кровь…

\- Я не предам свою страну. Я никогда…

Из горла Берлина вырывается глухой рык, и он затыкает Ленинград, вонзившись зубами в его губы. Петер пытается всхлипнуть, а Берлин, отклонив голову вбок, раздирает мясо до крови; ещё чуть-чуть, и во рту остался бы клок плоти. Столица опять приникает к губам пленника, хватая его язык, жадно глотая железную жидкость, которой наполнен рот Ленинграда. 

Это похоже на страсть. Похоже. Если бы не истеричные всхлипы израненного Петера, если бы не лужа крови, медленно собирающаяся под двумя городами, если бы где-то далеко не капала вода, гулким эхом разносясь по всему подземелью.

Если бы они не были врагами. Быть может, когда кончится война…

Ленинград будет ненавидеть Берлин за то, что он сотворил с ним в этой камере. Если вообще уцелеет. 

\- Я мог бы стать твоим сердцем, Петербург, - шипит Леонхард, почти не отрываясь от жадного поцелуя. – Сердцем грёбаного самоубийцы, отдающего жизнь ради давно умершей чести.

\- Ведь если они всё равно умирают, - с трудом выдавливает из себя Петер, - значит, скажи я нужное тебе или нет, всё равно умру… Прошу тебя, Леон… - имя вырывается из горла вместе со слабым стоном боли, и Берлин вдруг понимает, что пленник ни разу ещё не назвал имя мучителя.

\- Ты мог избежать всего этого, - поворот лезвия в ране заставляют Ленинград вздрогнуть, но на крики у того уже нет сил.

\- Моя правда – на моём теле. В моей крови. Вчитайся, если хочешь, - шепчет Петер, почти теряя сознание. И ведь достаточно просто воткнуть нож ему в грудь, достаточно просто ударить его ножом по шее, и никто никогда…

_\- Жаклин, в этом не было никакой необходимости._

_\- Леон, не будь таким букой. Нас пригласили. Невежливо отказаться._

_\- Тебя пригласили, Париж. А меня ты сюда притащила насильно._

_Берлин поправляет парик, смотрит на стоящую перед ним женщину с незаметным укором. Долгие недели, проведённые на корабле, ради того, чтобы приехать на холодный север не слишком дружелюбной России. Вдалеке он замечает Москву, но она, занятая спорами с архитекторами, не замечает проходящих мимо неё столиц. Невежливо. Леонхард кривит рот, но следует вслед за уходящей Жаклин._

_Самая масштабная стройка последних веков была наиболее обсуждаемой новостью среди городов: среди них не так часто появляются новые лица. А новенького, насколько он понял из болтовни Парижа, должны были назвать Петербургом._

_\- Извините, пожалуйста, - тянет его кто-то за рукав, и Берлин оборачивается немного резко. Повсюду снуют каменщики, скульпторы, архитекторы, так что тут забыл мальчик?_

_\- Кто ты? – язвительно интересуется Леонхард._

_\- Я… - мальчик качается на пятках, и длинные, чуть курчавые, чёрные волосы качаются в такт движениям. – Я не могу вам сказать._

_\- Почему?_

_\- Потому что вы сами ещё не представились, - кристальная честность в глазах и голосе не слишком привычна для обитателя светских облаков. Парню на вид лет восемь – разве в этом возрасте уже не пора прощаться с такими качествами?_

_\- Ладно, - мужчина пожимает плечами. – Я… Леонхард._

_\- Ух ты… У вас красивое имя. А я…_

_Берлин перебирает в голове все известные ему русские имена: Иван, Василий, Владимир…_

_\- Питер._

_\- Пётр? – переспрашивает Берлин удивлённо._

_\- Нет, Питер, - мальчик качает головой. – Вообще-то, меня тут только некоторые так зовут, - мигом смущается он. – А так…_

_\- Петербург! – кричит Москва, подбегая со спины, хватает мальчика за руку. Она рассыпается в извинениях, журит парня, а Леонхард… «Господи, какой же он ещё юный», - в шоке думает он, разглядывая большие, тёмно-карие глаза Питера. Он никогда не видел недостроенные города…_

_\- Слушай сюда, - Берлин осторожно присаживается перед ним, становясь с мальчиком одного роста, - тебя будут звать Петер._

_\- Петер? А почему не Питер? – переспрашивает мальчуган, сверкая глазами в предвкушении настоящей, взрослой тайны, каких он точно не дождётся ни от Москвы, ни от царя._

_\- Потому что… - Берлин облизывает губы. Почему, действительно? – Потому что ты – город. И у тебя должно быть настоящее имя, а не прозвище, понял?_

_Тёмно-карие глаза смотрят с таким неподдельным восторгом…_

Тёмно-карие глаза смотрят с таким неподдельным страхом. «Ну же, убей, добей, пожалуйста».

Берлин вдруг понимает, что у него кружится голова. Что его тошнит. Что запах железа, который их окружает, что алая жидкость, в которой они сидят, вовсе не приносят блаженное опьянение. 

\- Петер… - хрипит он. – Питер.

\- Ленинград, - почти неслышно поправляет его пленник. – Уже почти двадцать лет Ленинград.

Керосиновая лампа горит тускло, почти не давая света; внизу нечем дышать. Сколько десятилетий – веков? – сюда не проникал свежий воздух? Во рту всё ещё перекатываются железные капли, и хочется сплюнуть – да только Леонхард понимает, что это всего лишь его галлюцинация. Болезненная, жуткая иллюзия.

Когда Ленинград теряет сознание, Берлин перевязывает ему раны полосами-бинтами, на которые была пущена и без того рваная советская униформа, быстро хватает лампу и хочет бежать, но останавливается на пороге.

\- Петер… Если ты можешь – забудь. Как будто этого дня не было.

Ленинград не слышит, а если бы и слышал…

Осторожно пробираясь запутанными коридорами, Берлин думает, насколько же сильно возненавидит его тот мальчик с чуть курчавыми тёмными волосами, для которого больше двух сотен лет назад стал крёстным.


End file.
